Studies have indicated that from about 15% to about 25% of material within a container is discarded when it is no longer easy to get the material out of the container. Various processes have attempted to remedy this waste. These processes have included cutting open the container, heating the contents, and/or adding water to the contents to pour the contents into another container. However, these processes do not work for all containers, such as for glass containers, and may damage and/or dilute the contents, rendering the contents potentially unusable.
Accordingly, a need exists, therefore, for devices and methods that allow for the removal of material from inside containers.